Moving On
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: Let's just say Wendla escaped, and Melchior has to rescue her. AU, and bad summery, but click and you'll find a better one :D-Complete for now-
1. Prologue

**Okay, so I know in the original play they are only 14 or so but I imagined Wendla 16 1/2, and Melchior 17. So that is how old they are. Sorry if you don't like that but, yeah! I hope you like!  
XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

She sent me into a dark room with a man. He pulled me and pushed me. There were two other men who pushed me down on to a table and push a pill in to my mouth I spit it out and then they put a needle into my stomach. I screamed at them, screamed in pain.

"What are you doing? What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck away!" I yelled and kicked the man with the needle he fell down and took the needle with him, my skin seared. I smacked the other man and he fell into the other and I push myself off the table, I ran away. I ran from all of it, I took to the shadows behind a pillar, the men came out of the building and suddenly there was a woman yelling. _Mama?_ They ran into my mother.

"Where is she?" She demanded in a hushed whisper.

"She ran ma'am. But the baby inside is dead and your daughter will die in a few hours." he stated, but was cut off.

"What?" My mother screeched."That is not what I paid you for!" She yelled and I could her tears in her voice.

"She pulled out the needle and when she did she drank some of the poison." _What? No I didn't! Wait- this guy- he is covering up his mistakes! But my baby- he pushed the needle in, so my baby . . . is dead._ I thought to myself, devastated by the news. I put my hand to my stomach and chocked in pain holding back my scream. I _had to run, oh god the pain. What will Melchior do? He will leave. Then I'll be alone. _I stopped thinking and started listening to their conversation again, holding in my screams of pain as I leaned against the wall.

". . . We are terribly sorry." the man said as he walked off. My mom bawled and I wanted to walk up to her, comfort her shaking form.

"Mama?" I said quietly as she stopped crying and looked up. I quickly clasped my hand over my mouth backing up. _That wasn't to be said aloud._

"Wendla?" she said as she stood and looked around and I vanished further into the shadows. "Wendla?" she questioned the darkness, and then I turned my back and I ran.


	2. Hearing

**Well here is the first chapter! The speaking parts are in bold because they were blending into the chapter. Hope you like!**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

WPoV-  
I had to find somewhere to go, so I just started walking. I finally decided to go to the hayloft. There was always comfort in that place, a presence of. . . Love. Now I don't have any reason to stay. My mom would have always been ashamed to look at me. That's why I chose to leave, let her think well of me dead then think bad of me alive. Melchior will want nothing to do with me when he finds out the baby is dead, a few days later I caught wind that my funeral had been preformed, my body was declared missing. Now it was time for me to leave.

MPoV-  
I ran to the graveyard as fast as my feet would carry! Me and Wendla would leave this hell, and raise our baby in a new light! I stopped at the edge of the forest and called out her name with no reply. I saw Mortiz's grave and said some words for him, then I stumbled across a new grave and on it was her name. I read it and at first in didn't strike anything, but after a minute or two, something clicked and I fell to the ground sobbing. After some minutes I passed out.

(Insert 'Those You've Known' here)

When I had finally awoken, my eyes were dry and I was trying to make sense of my dream, when I looked at my hand there was blood, and when I opened my clenched fist it reveled my razor. It put it away, taking my dream as a sign from my deceased love and my best friend as sign to keep going. I decided to stay in my hayloft till the morning so I could sleep then head out. I walked through the forest trying not to break down anymore. If I was caught I would be sent back to the reformatory. A hell bigger than this. I reached the hayloft and open the doors. When I entered I saw something move in the top part where I had sex with Wendla. I kept quiet as I walked up to the top part.  
**"Shit!"** a small voice said as a bang rang out. **"Damn it!"** as another bang followed as an echo to the first. I kept quiet and slid across the top until I hit a post.  
**"Fuck!"** I muttered. And then I heard a giggle. I already knew there was someone else in here to, but now I knew it was a girl.** "Hello?"** I called out but there was no answer. **"Look, I know your here, whoever you are. I won't turn you in for trespassing, I swear. I just need to know why your here."** I stated calmly, as I watched the shadows, and then I heard a scream.

WPoV-  
I heard the barn doors open so I raced in to a corner and pulled myself in. I heard footsteps coming toward me and so I started to slither across the boards. Then I hit the first bucket. There was allowed bang and a followed **"Shit!" **I kept creeping though till I was at the edge of that wall, and then came the second bucket. It echoed the first and I followed it with a **"Damn it!" **That was when I heard the other footsteps again. Then a thud followed with a **"Fuck!"** I giggled, then started creeping again against the wall, just trying to get away.  
**"Hello?"** I heard it faintly, but I knew the voice. Then it came again. **"Look, I know your here,"** How does he know it's me? **"Whoever you are."** Just then I let out a breath I never knew I was holding. **"I won't turn you in for trespassing, I swear. I just need to know why your here."** and with that final sentence my fingers lost wall. I found the open hole in the top of the hayloft. I let out a scream as I fell backwards.


	3. Finding

**Hey, I'm back! How are you? Anyway I think I've read almost the whole lot of Wendla and Melchior stories so I decided to write one, this is AU and I'll try to stay in character but I might not be a few times. Read and Enjoy! **

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

**WPoV-**

Just as fast as the scream left my lips, I heard footsteps racing across the loft. But the feet carrying the body were going to be too late. My feet had already slipped all of the way off the top loft and I was plummeting towards the boards underneath. Then I felt Melchior's hand grasp my wrist. And it hurt. When he grabbed it, my fall was halted, and my wrist and my body were being pulled by two things: 1. a boy & 2. Gravity. I involuntarily let out another yelp.  
"Hold on, I got you!" he said with a strain lacing his voice as he pulled. I reached up and grabbed his wrist. Then I started grabbing upwards from there. I think he got what I was doing as he moved his hands around to help me. I grabbed his forearm with my left hand as he let go of my wrist and grabbed my hand. I then started to pull myself up trying to get a hold of his shoulder then he placed my right hand on his shoulder where I gripped the fabric and he placed his hand under my arm. By this point, he was on his stomach and slowly reaching a sitting position but still hasn't figured out it is me. After a few more pulls and rearrangements of hands he finally has his hands under my arms and both of my hands gripping his shirt and shoulders.  
He pulls me up, which could lead to saving or Death. If he pulls hard enough we will both be okay, but if he pulls to hard or to soft, I could fall and he would fall with me. The fall alone would kill us both.  
He pulled me up with a lot of strength and we both fell . . . on to the boards' behinds him. We rolled until we stopped. He was on top** (Oh how the irony! **_**(; **_**)** and we were both breathing hard. But came after was not expected.

**MPoV-**  
I looked down at the girl lying beneath me, and I freaked out!  
"What the hell!" I scooted away from her as she pulled herself up and leaned on her elbows. Her eyebrows were raised at me "How the- What the- When-? But- grave- dead? Oh my damn, what the fuck is going on?" She just stared at me and then fell back down as her hand flew to her stomach. I then remembered the kid, and raced to her side. "Is the baby okay?" I asked, and then she let out a bitter laugh.  
"What Baby?" she asked with venom laced through her voice.  
"I thought you were dead, I saw your grave." I said in a rush as she looked over at me, licks of hair fell into her face, and I reached over and pushed them away, then I ran my thumb across her cheek, caressing it. "Are you and it okay?" she then turned away from me.  
"IT is dead." the way she said it sent chills up my spine. I looked at her questionably. She sighed and launched into an explanation of the last week. When she finally finished I was stunned, they had almost killed her, and they had killed my- our kid! I looked at her and sighed.  
"We have to go! Get out of here. The Reform School will send notice of my disappearance." I said hurriedly. She looked confused then understood. I stood up and reached my hand down to meet hers, that was when I saw the blood.


	4. Helping

Then I saw the blood. It was soaking through Wendla's dress, slowly but surely. I heard her gasp, and then she feel back to the floor. I followed and knelt by her.  
"Shit! The fall. . . My gash. . . I hate doctors!" she said in between gasps. I went to the buttons of dress and started undoing them, she just let me, no fight left in her for the night, and I wonder if she would have fought me on different circumstances. I finally got to the last one then slid the dress off of her shoulders and down her arms. She gasped as my hands touched her, but she never complained.  
"I should probably tell you I have no idea what I am doing." I said nervously. She smiled and her eyes found myne, we stayed like that for a few seconds until I remembered the blood, am slowly turned back to my hands. I pull her dress down to her waist, and pulled her slip up. There was a tiny gash from where the untrained doctor's needle had been. I pulled my handkerchief out and slowly ran in over the wound. I finally got the blood to halt. Under the gash was a then line. I guess that was where they- can't think that. I looked back at Wendla. She was looking up, at the ceiling on the hay loft.

"In your house, where is your room?" I voice my question. She turned toward me with a confused glance. 

"First story, right side, 3rd window on the right." 

"Is there a washroom connected to it?" 

"No, but there is one straight across the hall." she said, still confused. I nodded then picked her up and leaned her against the wall, in the shadows. I put her hand where myne had been with the blood soaked handkerchief. I whispered to her to stay quiet and out of sight, that I would be back soon. 

"Melchior," I heard in a small voice laced with grief and tiredness, I turned toward her, "Be swift and safe." she said, I nodded and bent to kiss her before I snuck out and crossed the properties.

**I know its super short but I just liked how this ended. I can't promise that the next will be longer because I just post them when I feel like it and I write them on my iPod! So please bear with me.**

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**

**P.S. Fair warning: I have absolutely no clue where this story is going. Though, it won't be long probably. Just depends.**


End file.
